


Défi ou vérité, Hardin pointview

by darkxxmemories



Category: After - Fandom, Fictions Partagées 2
Genre: Changement de point de vue, F/M, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxxmemories/pseuds/darkxxmemories
Summary: Ceci est une scène extraite du livre After de Anna Todd, précisement la scène du "Défi ou Vérité" mais du point de vue de Hardin qui semblait si inconstant ce soir là.





	Défi ou vérité, Hardin pointview

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi de faire une fanfiction du livre After de Anna Todd. J'ai choisi la scène de Défi ou Vérité, à la fête car selon moi c'est la scène du début de la relation entre les deux personnages principaux. J'ai choisi de changer le point de vue, en passant à celui de Hardin. Selon moi, Hardin n'est pas juste un mauvais garçon qui ne ressent rien. Je suis persuadée que derrière ce qu'il montre dans le point de vue original de Tessa, il y a une autre face cachée. C'est ce que j'ai tenté de démontré en prenant son point de vue, en choisissant la scène où Hardin commence à montrer un autre visage que celui qu'il montrait jusque là.

« Si on jouait à Défi ou vérité ? »

Je souris en entendant la voix de Steph, et m’assied près de mon ami Zed, laissant Nate remplir mon verre de vodka dans mon gobelet rouge, que je jette discrètement pour me prendre un verre d’eau. Je ricane doucement en entendant Molly, une fille spéciale que je ne peux pas supporter tant elle est arrogante, proposer à Theresa, l’opposé de Molly, de jouer à notre jeu. Il est évident que Tessa ne voudra pas jouer, et en effet, elle refuse instantanément. Je ne peux m’empêcher de faire une remarque, pour la taquiner. 

« Pour participer à ce jeu, il faudrait qu’elle arrête cinq minutes de jouer les prudes. »

Je souris en entendant les rires de tout le monde, me concentrant sur la blonde face à moi. Je ris doucement au regard noir qu’elle me lance, et me penche vers Zed, alcoolisé, pour lui murmurer à l’oreille de poser une question indiscrète à Theresa, sachant qu’elle ne prendra jamais défi. Elle a bien trop peur, je la comprends, de ce qu’une bande comme nous serait capable de lui donner comme défi. Il acquiesce et je me tourne finalement vers la principale intéressée :

« - Défi ou vérité, Theresa ?  
\- Vérité.  
\- Evidemment. »

Je le savais, elle est bien trop timide et prudente, voir peureuse pour demander un défi. Je fais un discret clin d’œil à Zed et l’écoute poser la question, curieux de ce qu’on pourrait demander à une nana qui n’est sûrement jamais rentré chez elle après 18h. Sa vie privée m’intéresse, elle m’intrigue, mais jamais je ne lui poserait directement des questions, elle serait capable de croire que ça m’intéresse.

« Ok. Es-tu… vierge ? »

J’étouffe un gloussement à sa question vraiment indiscrète. Je savais ne pas être le plus sympa des gars, ni le plus respectueux, mais jamais je n’aurais osé poser une question aussi indiscrète à une fille comme elle, que je connais à peine. Sentant le regard de Zed, je reprends rapidement mes esprits et lance un sourire moqueur à la blonde, insistant pour qu’elle réponde. Je suis surpris quand elle hoche simplement la tête. Je ne suis pas surpris qu’elle le soit, c’était juste évident, mais je suis surpris qu’elle ait répondu malgré sa timidité, et je dois avouer que sa réponse me satisfait. Je suis satisfait d’avoir une fille aussi innocente près de moi. Je dissimule un faible sourire quand j’entends Zed me dire de m’occuper de ce problème, et me reconcentre sur la blonde, relevant ce pari, même si je sais qu’il est débile, et que je suis pas assez irrespectueux pour lui voler sa virginité, mais je ne refuse jamais les paris de Zed, et j’ai besoin de fric. En sentant le regard de Theresa, encore, sur moi, je lève les yeux vers elle, et répond « Défi » en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. J’ai hâte de voir quel défi ridicule elle me donnera. Elle met du temps à répondre, et je m’impatiente.

« - Humm… je te mets au défi de…  
\- De quoi ? »

Je sens à son regard qu’elle perd ses moyens, et soupire en entendant Molly me crier de retirer mon t-shirt. Je râle et m’exécute, laissant apparaître mes nombreux tatouages. Les yeux de Theresa se concentrent sur mon torse nu et les tatouages qui y sont, ce qui m’échappe un sourire, me mettant en confiance pour le pari lancé par Zed. Savoir que je plaît à cette blonde me fait particulièrement plaisir, même si j’ai l’habitude que des filles me complimentent ou tentent de me séduire, mais je ne tombe pas amoureux, et je ne m’attache à personne. Je reste peu attentif au reste du jeu, jusqu’à ce que Tristan, un ami à Steph je crois, demande à Theresa si elle souhaite un défi ou une vérité, ce qui me laisse échapper un ricanement.

« - Pourquoi tu demandes ? on sait tous qu’elle va dire vérité…  
\- Eh non, Hardin. Défi ! »

Je suis surpris de son courage et sa répartie soudaine, elle qui ose à peine me regarder dans les yeux habituellement. Je lance un regard noir à l’ami de Molly, espérant qu’il ne lui lance pas un défi ridicule comme Logan, mon meilleur pote, l’a fait pour Molly en lui demandant de dévoiler sa poitrine. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand Tristan lui dit de boire un shot de vodka, et rit doucement avec Molly quand elle refuse, même si je suis rassurée. Elle n’a sûrement jamais bu, et j’imagine qu’elle ne contrôlerait plus rien si elle le fait. En entendant nos rires, elle boit finalement son shot, ce qui me laisse surpris, mais je tente de ne rien laisser passer. Tout le monde applaudit, mais je reste impassible. Je suis déçu d’elle. Je commençais à me dire qu’il y avait au moins une fille qui avait ses valeurs dans cette fête, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Je décide de ne plus faire attention à elle, même si je la surveille du coin de l’œil, jusqu’à ce que je la voit prendre pour la énième fois la bouteille, lui retirant brusquement des mains.

« Je crois que tu as assez bu. »

Je donne la bouteille à Nate et soupire en voyant la blonde la reprendre, la laissant finalement faire pour ne pas paraître suspect ou bizarre. Et puis, de toute manière, c’est son soucis, même si ça m’énerve. J’accepte le défi de Molly, ouvrant en grands les yeux au défi de cette dernière.

« Je te mets au défi d’embrasser Tessa. »

J’étouffe un gloussement et lance un regard noir à cette adolescente immature qu’est Molly, faisant de gros yeux à la principale intéressée. Je sais que Tessa a un copain, Naël, ou Noah, je sais plus et je m’en fiche. Je n’y connais rien en amour, mais je sais que si j’étais en couple, j’aurais sûrement tout renversé même pour un défi. Je soupire doucement en entendant Tessa refuser, et prend mon verre d’eau pour boire, cachant ma déception. Aucune fille n’a jamais refusé de m’embrasser, c’est la première, et ça donne un coup à mon égo, mais ça ne fait que renforcer mon envie de remporter le défi de Zed, par vengeance de m’avoir « humilié » ainsi. Je la laisse s’éloigner et attend qu’elle ait fermer la porte d’entrée, me tournant brusquement vers Molly.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça sérieux ? Tu sais qu’elle est coincée et en plus a un copain !  
\- Tu es déçu Hardin ? Je t’aidais juste pour ton pari. Tu es mal parti on dirait. »

Je lui lance un énième regard noir et monte dans ma chambre, surpris et énervé d’y voir Tessa avec mon exemplaire d’Orgueil et préjugés. Se suit une dispute, comme nous avons l’habitude d’en avoir. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à me prendre la tête, mais j’ai l’impression qu’elle joue avec mes nerfs, qu’elle tente de me contrôler. Je continue de lui crier dessus, espérant la faire fuir, même si au fond je veux qu’elle reste, que je relève ce pari et que je puisse ne plus jamais lui parler ni la voir. Je me fais stopper dans mon élan par une question à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas :

« - Pourquoi tu ne m’aime pas ? »

Je lui lance un regard furieux, détestant parler de mes sentiments. Elle devrait savoir que je n’aime personne, même Nate, Zed, Molly, Steph, toute ma bande quoi, je me fiche d’eux au fond. Je ne compte pas garder contact avec eux, ni avec personne d’autre. Je m’emporte et lui balance plein de remarques blessante sur ses vêtements, sur son enfance, et sur sa famille. Je souris, fière de moi, fière d’avoir atteint son égo comme elle a atteint le mien. Elle saura dorénavant que personne ne me refuse quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas elle. Je serre les poings quand elle me parle notamment de l’alcoolisme de son père, étant moi-même passé par là avec mon idiot de géniteur. Je déteste son père d’avoir abandonné sa mère et elle. Elle ne m’intéresse pas, je la déteste, mais personne ne mérite de vivre ça, pas même Theresa Young. La voyant fuir, encore une fois, je la retient et la force à rester, m’occupant d’elle (à ma façon) en la forçant à rester dans ma chambre le temps que son taux d’alcoolisme descende, lui donnant même mon gobelet. Je m’intéresse à sa vie, son avenir, et son copain, me moquant de lui. Durant quelques minutes, j’apprends à faire connaissance d’une fille pas si coincée que ça. Finalement, nous pourrions même nous entendre et passer du temps ensembles. Nous attardons légèrement la conversation sur son copain, et je ne pu m’empêcher de faire une remarque sur leur relation débile.

« Arrête. Ça fait deux ans qu’il sort avec toi et il ne t’a pas encore baisée ? je peux te dire que c’est un vrai tocard. »

Je regrette immédiatement ma remarque, elle me traite de connard et me jette son gobelet d’eau à la figure, avant de descendre en courant. Je descends quelques minutes plus tard, et une vision que je n’oublierai jamais me brise le cœur, enfin m’énerve, pour mon pari. Zed, mon soi-disant pote, qui m’a quand même lancé ce défi qui m’obsède déjà, le bras autour de la taille de ma blonde. Mon cerveau ne tourne pas rond à cause de cette stupide scène, et je ne peux m’empêcher de faire remarquer ma présence.

« Zed et toi ? « 

Elle fuit, apparemment pour prendre le bus. Je la soupçonne de vouloir partir avec Zed, donc je la retiens, tentant de la dissuader, ne pouvant m’empêcher de faire une remarque sur sa relation avec Zed, et en effet, elle retourne dans le canapé avec lui. Je serre les points en tentant de reprendre mon calme, et tourne les talons pour remonter dans ma chambre, grognant en entendant Zed et sa nouvelle conquête monter les escaliers.  
Je me fais « réveiller » le lendemain matin par quelqu’un qui tambourine ma porte. J’ouvre rapidement en entendant les hurlements paniqués de Theresa.

« Tess ? »

Je me frotte les yeux, comme pour vérifier que c’est bien cette blonde devant moi. Je rougit en réalisant que je lui ai donné un surnom, et que je suis seulement vêtu d’un boxer, bien que je suis pas pudique et elle reprend enfin la parole.

« Hardin, je t’en prie, je peux entrer ? il y a un mec… »

Je ne la laisse pas finir et la bouscule doucement pour sortir voir ce fameux mec. Je le reconnais, il est un peu comme moi. Il touche à tout ce qui bouge, à l’exception que j’ai le respect du consentement moi. Je lui lance un regard faisant comprendre qu’il ferait mieux de se barrer, et je retourne dans la chambre, faisant rentrer Theresa, la tirant doucement par le bras. Je m’assieds sur le lit et relève la tête vers elle. 

« - Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ouais… oui. Je suis désolée de t’avoir réveillé. C’est juste que je ne savais pas…  
\- T’inquiète pas. Il ne t’a pas touchée ? »

Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et je prie au fond de moi que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je soupire doucement de soulagement quand elle indique qu’il a « seulement » essayé, fronçant les sourcils en l’entendant dire que c’était sa faute. Elle doit vraiment comprendre qu’elle ne peut juste pas être fautive d’un connard comme lui qui ne connaît pas le respect, mais je garde ma leçon pour moi, tentant de la rassurer. Je ne l’apprécie pas, mais je suis humain. Je la vois s’approcher de moi, et je sens mon ventre s’agiter quand elle me demande silencieusement la permission de s’asseoir à mes côtés. Je ne la fait pas prier et tapote sur le lit pour l’y inviter. Je tourne la tête vers elle, observant ses doigts fins sur ses genoux, couvert par son jean qui fait ressortir ses formes. Je lève le regard sur son ventre plat, sa poitrine dont l’on peut voir la forme par-dessus sa chemise blanche, que je rêve d’arracher, mais ce n’est pas le moment pour. Je continue de lever mon regard, m’attardant sur ses lèvres roses, me mordant instinctivement la mienne. Je regarde sa chevelure blonde puis pose mon regard dans le sien, sentant la chaleur de mon ventre s’éteindre en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas, Tess. »

J’approche ma main de son visage, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant reculer en panique. Immédiatement, plein de questions se posent pour moi. A-t-elle peur car son père était peut-être violent quand il était ivre, ou a-t-elle peur de moi ? Egoïstement, je prie pour que ce soit la première solution. Je déteste savoir qu’elle a possiblement peur de moi. Je recueille sa larme, souriant doucement en la regardant.

« Je n’avais pas remarqué que tu as les yeux si gris. »

J’ai murmuré si faiblement ses mots que je ne comprend qu’elle l’a entendu seulement quand elle rougit. Je retire ma main de sa joue et lève les yeux vers elle, nos regards plantés l’un dans l’autre. Je suis agréablement surpris quand elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et pour une fois, ne pensant pas à ce qui se passerait après, je répond à son baiser, posant mes mains sur ses joues, reprenant ma respiration, comme si je pouvais enfin vivre. Je découvre une nouvelle sensation, mon ventre qui se retourne et joue au marteau piqueur. Je descends mes mains sur ses hanches, profitant pour dessiner les courbes du haut de son corps et m’éloigne légèrement de son visage.

« Tess… »

Je ne tiens plus et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes, me fichant de son copain, ou de qui pourrait rentrer dans ma chambre, même si tout le monde sait que personne n’a le droit d’y rentrer. Et pourtant, Tessa est là, avec moi, et en plus on s’embrasse habillés. Je m’allonge doucement sur le lit, la tirant doucement sur moi, toujours avec innocence, ramenant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds qui m’obsède. Je sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant ses mains se poser maladroitement sur mon torse nu, et je comprends que Tessa ne s’est jamais retrouvé comme ça avec l’autre débile qui lui sert de copain depuis deux ans, et mon égo remonte. Ma respiration s’accélère et je connait cette sensation, même si elle est différente d’habitude, même si je suis nu d’habitude quand je ressens du désir. Je sais que je ne contrôle plus rien, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de descendre mes lèvres dans son cou, la marquant de mon attirance pour elle. Je l’entends vaguement murmurer mon prénom pour me demander d’arrêter, alors je remonte les yeux vers elle, les lèvres gonflées. 

« On ne peut pas faire ça. »

Mon égo reprend un coup et je me contente de la repousser en me levant du lit, allant chercher un t-shirt. Je sourit doucement en voyant son regard dérivé sur mon boxer, mais l’ignore. Mon égo blessé, je rit doucement en l’entendant s’excuser de ces baisers.

« C’était rien qu’un baiser. C’est pas la peine d’en faire un plat. »

Je sais qu’elle a un égo aussi et que mes paroles vont la blesser, et je décide de continuer quand elle demande que ça reste entre nous.

« - Sois tranquille, moi non plus je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache. C’est bon maintenant, arrête de parler de ça.  
\- A ce que je vois, tu es redevenu toi-même.  
\- Je n’ai jamais été quelqu’un d’autre. Ne va pas t’imaginer des choses parce que je t’ai embrassée, contre ma volonté au départ. »

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles, sachant déjà qu’elle va partir, mais je garde mon ton méprisant. Je lui propose de rester cette nuit ici, mais elle refuse et part. je ne réfléchis pas plus et la suit, criant son prénom pour lui réclamer de rester et m’excuser, mais trop tard, elle est partie. Je me rassied sur le lit, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains, tentant de faire le point sur tout ce qu’il s’est passé ces dernières minutes. Tessa qui court dans ma chambre me demander de l’aide, qui pleure à mes côtés, puis qui m’embrasse. J’ai embrassé des centaines de filles, là n’est pas la question, mais je n’en ai pas embrassé une seule avec un boxer sur moi. Je repense à ses mains sur mon torse, ma main dans ses cheveux ou sur sa hanche, ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos respirations qui s’accélèrent, et je repense au pari de Zed. J’ai toujours relevé ses paris, et je compte relever celui-là, mais je sais que ça la brisera quand elle saura la vérité, et étrangement, ça risque de me briser aussi, même si j’ai fait pleurer des dizaines de filles sans que ça ne m’affecte. J’ai dit qu’elle m’a embrassé contre ma volonté, mais ce qu’elle ne sait pas c’est que je suis obsédé par son corps, par ses lèvres, et que j’ai rêvé de ce moment, mais le connard que je suis la respecte trop pour avoir osé faire le premier pas. Je repense aussi à sa question, quand elle m’a demandé pourquoi je ne l’aimais pas, j’ai pris la défensive, mais Tess Young, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c’est qu’aimer est un mot bien trop faible pour exprimer ce que je ressent pour toi. Tu m’obsèdes, tu me fais perdre mes moyens, et tu as le contrôle sur moi, alors que personne ne l’a jamais eu. Tessa Young, je ne t’aime pas, je te déteste car tu as fait l’improbable, car moi, Hardin Scott, je suis juste en train de tomber amoureux de toi.


End file.
